


Already Some Else's

by Andrea250



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forgive Me, Inspired by Music, M/M, VIXXau, hyukbin, hyuken, minor Han Sanghyuk/Lee Jaehwan, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Hyuk and Hongbin knew it was too late...Cross Post from my Wattpad and asian fanfic all my stories on here will be on each site under the same user name.





	Already Some Else's

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Will Never Be Yours

Song: Baby- clean bandit ft. Marina and Luis Fonsi

3rd Persons P.O.V:

Two souls that are destine for each other but will never be one... how sad and cruel can fate be?

He already started his life with someone else and to find someone that was meant for only him, it was not to be and he had to be strong for the sake of his rubber band heart.

♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hyuk is already someone else's baby and Hongbin could never be part of Hyuk equation. That hurt hongbin more than a fatal stab wound to the chest or even more so, it wasn't ideal.

Hongbin had no idea how to get his way this time?

Money usually fixed all his problems and more, it got him his way and he didn't know how to win this battle fair.

Hyuk fiance is a fair and true man and Hongbin couldn't get rid of Ken that easily... it just couldn't be done!

Unless..... NO! He would never commit murder and plus jump suits never suited his high-end life or fashion. He just had to play it cool and charm his way into Hyuk flower like heart, wishing that it will only bloom for him and no one else.

Hongbin never desired or felt any type of human emotion for no one... literally... no one could make Hongbin heart swoon like Hyuk did.

He came undone at every little thing Hyuk did or say and he hated how smitten Hyuk made him.

He felt childish but he didn't care as long as Hyuk is by his side. He didn't care what people had to say, everyone is a critic and Hongbin was his own biggest one.

Yet, no one could ever scare him or make him falter the way Hyuk did. He found his match and he wasn't willing to lose that feeling ever.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hyuk has known Ken since his childhood and always knew that his hyung was the one. He was putty in the elders hands and he was a willing participant.

Hyuk would be willing to travel anywhere as long as his hyung would be there.

He loved Ken. No... he meant loves Ken, his heart only beat for Ken... it was only Ken in his heart.

Or at least he thought he did.

He met Hongbin at UNI as Hongbin is his sunbae but also his professors assistant. That was 3 yrs ago and ever since then, it felt like everything made sense.

Or at least he tried to make sense as to why the sky seemed more clear or as to why his heart seemed light as a feather. Perhaps, it was just the new herbal diet Ken introduced him too or at least that is what he wanted to believe.

Hyuk blonde hair toseled in the clear summer wind, not a tragedy in site or at least he avoided the calamity of his own wandering heart.

Hongbin flash his award dimple smile at Hyuk and he so desperately wanted to avoid the fluttering butterflies that consumed his stomach.

He look at the older male and couldn't turn away from Hongbin... not even once and he felt so ashamed of his actions.

Hyuk felt like a fake!

He wore his promise ring that symbolized a everlasting love between Ken and him. It truly killed him inside cuz deeply wished that Hongbin and Him would have met in a different time.

He is already someone else's baby.

Yet, everything about Hongbin has implanted himself into Hyuk hard drive and his system went into haywire. There was no reboot or shut down and he didn't care just as long as Hongbin held him like a precious Jewel Hongbin made him feel.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Hyuk is Hongbin sweet lullaby. Everything about the younger male could ease his chaotic thoughts into a slow fading hum like an engine that has come to a stop.

Hongbin wanted to claim Hyuk as his own but he knew that the younger was never his or anyone's property. He knew that Hyuk life is worth more than all the money and rare antique in this whole entire world.

Regardless of Hongbin trying to buy Ken out and as admirable as he thought of the older male. He just couldn't help his own selfish heart from trying to be human.

It was such a shame that as each day passes Hyuk would become someone else's forever.

He ran his trembling fingers through his black hair in frustration as the clock kept ticking, reminding him of how much time he spent on worrying and loathing.

He had to act fast or else he would end up alone.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

2 wks before the big day:

☆Hongbin☆: Hyukkie please meet me at the fountain behind the garden.

♡Hyuk♡: Hyung what happen?

☆Hongbin☆: Just plz!

♡Hyuk♡: Ok!

Hyuk felt worried about his hyung and what was troubling the older male... he wanted to sooth the older male worry.

He threw on a pair of basketball shorts a hoody that Hongbin bought him the other day and a pair of red converse and met Hongbin at the back of the huge house Hongbin lived in.

Nothing happened... only that Hyuk sucked at physics and Hongbin is his shining light. Ken sucked at science and on top of that he is a detective at Seoul PD so Ken was no help.

He made his way down the grand maple brown mahogany staircase to the main level.

He ran into the maid that basically raised and love Hongbin from birth: Mrs. Kim. (57 yrs old) (A/N: HB is 24 & H is 22)

She is a kind and compassionate lady with a heart of gold and a women of wit. A true old soul with wisdom of a 1,000 yrs old monk and a fierceness of a tiger, she is a true gem.

"Good morning hyogi did you sleep well." Mrs. Kim greeted him with kindness and a smile that rated warmth.

"I am okay just worried about bin... he sent me a message to meet him out back in the garden." Mrs. Kim was no fool.

She knew the game that the two males were playing. Funny enough both of them were just as oblivious as the other one. It is quite comical and she was enjoying it, yet she knew that Ken is Hyuk fiance.

She just wants Hongbin to be happy. The poor boy sacrificed his childhood and she knew the pain and suffering Hongbin had to endure.

Yet, with Hyuk around, it seemed as Hongbin was free and young. It made her heart burst from just how happy she could See Hongbin is.

Mrs. Kim has 3 children, all boys and Hongbin is her 4th, regardless of not having blood relation. She raised and cared for him while his parents were too busy for their own child.

So she made up for his parents lack of paternal love. She didn't care. Hongbin although a brat at points was still her little boy that love with his heart even when the world was cruel to him.

She is proud of the fine man she knew he would always be.

"Don't worry my boy. In due time just keep your heart opened." She caressed his cheek and Hyuk smiled fondly at the small old women.

"Now go out or else Hongbin will throw a tantrum." Both of them giggling at her joke.

With that being said he headed through the dinning room through the kicthen out back into the huge garden.

He went through the flowery maze that lead him to the fountain placed in the heart of this garden. He brushed through each sector of flowers and admired the the lily, tulips, dahlia, chrysanthemum, orchid, carnation, gardenia, lilac, and many assortment of exotic flowers.

Hyuk always stares at the beauty this garden possess and managed to leave him breathless.

He turned into the heart of the maze and saw the older male standing there in his blue button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow his kaki slacks wrinkled from obviously pacing back and forth. Matched with brown oax formal footwear that started to make a prominent indent in the green grass.

He chuckled at the site bestowed upon him and his nose crinkled as he couldn't stop giggling admiring the older male. His heart beat like a stuttering kick drum, he desperately tried to ignore how the older made him feel.

Hongbin looked up from his staring contest with the ground. His palms are sweaty and his heart rate exhilarated faster than a race horse.

He smiled at hyuk with a certain fondness caught in glimmering milk chocolate orbs. Hyuk could just stare at the older for hours and never get tired but he felt guilty for even thinking of Hongbin.

He loves Ken with every fiber of him but a piece of him yearned for Hongbin.

"Sanghyuk..." He is a mess.

"Yes hyung?"Hyuk felt his cheeks fire up.

"I-I just-I know you couldn't..." Hyuk was so confused at Hongbin state.

He knew that Hongbin never stutters or is easily shy.

"Are you okay Hongbinnie hyung?" Hyuk stepped closer to the older male.

"Hyuk what I am trying to say is...agh!" Hongbin is a man of action.

He pulled the younger male close to him and kissed him with a fiery passion he did not know he held. All the love and want he poured into this kiss and it felt right but so wrong.

What surprised him is that Hyuk returned his feelings. Hyuk felt confused yet not... he felt happy but upset... his heart was cheering, while his head was shouting at him.

He just didn't know who was right.

Deep down in his heart, he has a special and untouchable place for Hongbin and he knew how wrong it is but in that moment he no longer cared about right or wrong.

As oxygen started to decline they pulled away to breathe. Their lips swollen and red from the long kiss, they just smiled at each other.

Until the guilt set in Hyuk heart and he felt less happy than he was just now and he felt like a fraud.

"This wasn't suppose to happen..." Hyuk felt his rubber band heart snap.

Hongbin knew why the sudden change of heart and did not blame him. He couldn't blame him at all and Hongbin felt terrible for making Hyuk sad.

"I am sorry Hyuk... I didn-" he got cut off by Hyuk yelling.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Lee cuz I meant it and if this was a mistake please walk away now!" He knew he had no right.

He is a taken man and he is honorable but deep down it would tear him apart to know Hongbin just toyed with him. Yet, didn't he do that to Hongbin?

Hongbin didn't have the heart to ever ignore or leave Hyuk, it just wasn't in him to do that to the one he loves.

"I am sorry Hyuk and I know this is wrong but I had too." Hongbin felt a piece of him die.

"I can't watch you marry another man, not when I am in love with you." Hongbin spoke without fear and put his love on the line.

"Please Hyuk..." He wanted to plead with the blonde male but he fear that this was a battle that couldn't be won.

"Hongbin..." His heart broke seeing Hongbin lay his affection down like cards of poker. A game of chance.

"I love you too but..." It is hard to deny.

"Please don't say it!" Hongbin pleaded.

"Maybe in another time or if things were different." It pained them both.

"Save it!" Hongbin felt hurt.

"I am sorry." Hyuk cried.

It broke Hongbin to see him in this state.

"Kiss me!" Hyuk demanded.

He didn't know why he just said that?

Without further thought Hongbin kissed Hyuk back as their tears rolled down their faces.

Hongbin caressed the younger male face as Hyuk fingers ran through the older males tangled locks.

They pulled back again and Hongbin lean his forehead on the smaller males forehead.

"If only, if only you were mine." Hongbin chanted like a mantra.

"I tell myself be stronger." Hyuk spoke.

"We both know that deep down you feel the same." Hyuk knew Hongbin statement is correct.

"Please just stay with me until tomorrow." Hongbin pleads with Hyuk.

"Okay." Hyuk nodded and Hongbin felt his heart leap like a ballerina.

Hongbin pulled Hyuk close and didn't let him go. He called in sick with his secretary and Hyuk called Ken telling him that he would be at school studying and that he didn't know when he would return.

All day long they made love and cherished this last dance.

It is 2:30 in the morning and Hyuk and Hongbin held each other close whispering sweet nothings like secrets.

"You'll always be the one who got away." Hongbin painfully admitted.

"If only, if only you were mine  
This love story ends for you and I." Hyuk felt a piece of him die but he knew that he couldn't leave Ken. Even if he knew that half of his heart belong to the man that laying naked next to him. 

They continued to slowly share their passion and love until dawn and even then, it is painful.

Hyuk just had to ignore the part that yearned for Hongbin and learn to love Ken with his whole heart again.

While Hongbin had to let go of Hyuk and let the younger male be happy even if it is without him.

Their souls are meant to be but their destiny did not interwove in this space or time.

Both of them Knew that Hyuk is already someone else's baby.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my lovely readers I hope you enjoyed my Hyukbin one shot and I hope I did not disappoint. I am back after a long time of being lost and unsure of where I stand.
> 
> I got inspired by this song Baby clean bandits ft. Marina and Luis fonsi. *Marina and The Diamonds trash.* So thank this song.
> 
> I hope you all haven't left and I understand if you did. I have not done anything but I made a comeback!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -Stupid author (AndreaXx)


End file.
